Code Xana Episode 20: ZotA
by James the Lesser
Summary: The group went to bed on Saturday, wake up on...  Sunday?  Or is it Saturday?  Wonk tnod I


**Code Xana Episode 20: ZotA**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-19**

"Morning already?" Sanne looks at the clock. "Seven, I don't want to be up this early." Sanne grabs clean clothes and takes a shower. She goes to breakfast afterwards. "What the heck?" She notices something strange, they are serving last nights dinner. "How cheap can you be?" Sanne goes to the table her friends usually sit at. "Hi Skitz."

"Ennas olleh." Sanne looks at Skitz.

"What?"

"Derit llits?"

"Skitz you aren't making any sense." Sanne looks behind her. Was the sun shining in? But, it was morning, it should be on the other side of the building.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, that I understood."

"Um, ok. What era ouy gniod yadot?"

"Skitz stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Whatever you were doing."

"Syug yeh!" Ark comes over with Mira. "pu stahw?"

"Stop that!" Sanne pushes away from the table. "It's a stupid joke."

"What joke?" Ark looks at Skitz who shrugs her shoulders.

"Krieger?" Sanne had called Krieger while she walked over to the gym.

"Hey, can't wait for training?"

"Yeah, I want to beat you up." They laugh. "Ark and Skitz are trying to play a trick on me. Are you in on it?"

"No. What were they doing?"

"Speaking backwards. Well, I don't know. I might be dreaming still." Sanne turns around, she knows she is looking west but the sun wasn't setting it was rising! "I must be out of it, I'll see you in the gym ok?"

"Ok." They hang up. Sanne continues walking over to the gym and stops at the entrance. "I know this faces south so the sun should be over there." She points to the east. "But the sun is there." She points to the west. "If this was Xana then the Super Scan or Dante would have told me." She gets her Jpocket out and notices the time, nearly six! "But, my clock, it said seven. If it isn't Xana then what is it?"

"Hey Sanne!" Krieger runs over to Sanne. "What's wrong?"

"Is that west?" Sanne points towards the sun.

"Heay." His eyes get wide. "Gnikcatta si anax kniht tnod ouy? Ouy od?"

"Now you're doing it!'

"Doing what?"

"Wait, just a second ok?" Sanne gets her Jpocket back out and sets her clock to show seconds. She watches it and sees the time reverse! She waits for it to stop. "Say something."

"Something." Now she waits for it to reverse again.

"Say something."

Gnihtemos."

"I got it!" She looks up at Krieger. "Time is reversing little by little. We didn't wake up on Sunday morning we woke up on Saturday night!"

"Tahw?"

"But if it isn't Xana then, maybe, maybe the Super Computer is leaking." Maybe the Super Computer had been damaged and it was leaking, or reversing time, little by little.

"Maybe it is Xana. Uh, talk to Dante." _That Digital Jerk._ "See if he feels pulsations."

"Ok." Sanne works on her Jpocket and contacts Dante. "Dante weird things are going on."

"Yes, I have felt pulsations but they stop after about two and a half minutes."

"Strange, I wonder why." Sanne thinks about it. "I think I know. It takes about three minutes for the Super Scan to go through every Tower. If Xana has been doing this for awhile he would deactivate the Tower just before the Super Scan got to it. Then once the Tower was scanned he would activate it again to speed up time."

"We need to teg oot the Factory." Krieger get his phone out. "Kra llac lli." Krieger dials the number. "Kra, anax kcatta." Sanne reaches out and grabs the phone.

"Anax, on, Xana." She tries saying Xana backwards to see if it would be understood.

"Ko." Ark hangs up. "Sanne said 'Xana, no, anax.' So I'm guessing Xana is attacking."

"Why would she say it backwards?" Ark shrugs his shoulders.

"Skitz, I'll get Mira then we can head for the Factory." They split up, Ark getting Mira, then head to the Factory.

"Whoa." Sanne and Krieger climb out of the sewer to find it was night! "But, what time is it?" Sanne looks at the time, and date, and sees it is two days ago! "It must be speeding up as he reverses time."

"Driew."

"Krieger when you talk, does it sound right?" Krieger nods. "And obviously you understand me. Why am I the least affected?"

"Ahtnamas dna atilea ot noitcennoc ruoy htiw od ot sah ti ebyam."

"I have no idea what you just said. They run towards the Factory entrance when the sun starts coming up again. "Xana just went through hours in minutes. If he keeps speeding up the process…" Sanne sees a car driving down the road, it is going in the right direction. "But that doesn't make sense!" She points to the car and Krieger sees it. "Maybe, I don't get it. He isn't using the return to the past so it doesn't seem to reverse everything." As they jump and swing down Krieger notices the sun stopped moving.

"Maybe it has something to do with your connection to Aelita and Sanne." He gets it out as fast as he can before time starts to reverse again.

"Maybe." They take the elevator down and go to the Control Room. "Dante?"

"Yes Sanne?"

"Krieger, say something to Dante."

"Etnad ot gnihtemos."

"I do not understand." Dante understood Sanne but not Krieger.

"Ok so you're not affected and neither am I. We're waiting for the others to get here." Sanne and Krieger wait when the Super Scan finds an activated Tower. "He must not care anymore. He knows we know."

"Naem that seod tahw?"

"I'm not sure what you just said Krieger."

"Wat doehs thot mahen?" Krieger tries saying the words backwards not really able to get the pronunciation right but Sanne understands.

"Time will keep reversing, let me see." Sanne brings up the security cameras and sees out of the Factory. "Day, night, day, night, we just went back another three days." Suddenly the world around Sanne and Krieger ripple and they start to feel sick.

"Hcamots ym." Krieger sits down holding his stomach.

"Now he's affecting time." Sanne sits down on the floor next to Krieger. "They better get here soon."

"What the heck?" Skitz pounds on the sewer cover but it won't budge. Time had reversed to nearly a month and a half when the cement truck had sealed off the sewer entrances.

"Move woman." Skitz climbs down.

"Shut up Ark I'll beat you up."

"No you won't." Ark climbs up the ladder and as he does the world ripples again. He pushes against the sewer cover and it comes off easily. "See woman if I wanted your opinion I'd give it to you." Ark laughs as Skitz climbs out of the sewer. But… No Mira! Time had reversed to a time she wasn't a member! Not that Ark or Skitz remembered.

"There they are, where's Mira?" Sanne sees the twins coming to the Factory.

"Arim?" Krieger has a blank look on his face. "Rebmem a ton sehs." The elevator runs and Ark with Skitz get off the elevator.

"No gniog saw tahw togrof I." Ark looks around. "Okoyl ot gniog ew era?"

"Go down to the Scanner Room and I'll send you." The three get on the elevator and take it down and get in the Scanners. Soon they land on Lyoko.

"Hey, where's Mira?" Ark looks around. Now that he is on Lyoko he is unaffected by Xana's attack. When Sanne virtualizes onto Lyoko Dante comes out of the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector.

"Are you all ok?"

"My head hurts." Krieger goes over to Sanne. "What's going on?"

"You guys were affected but I wasn't. Xana launched an attack to reverse time. I'm assuming now that you are on Lyoko you aren't affected by the attack anymore."

"What happened to Mira?"

"She isn't a member anymore." They had gone back far enough to nullify Ark sending Mira to Lyoko.

"Damn it. Let's get to the Tower." Ark gets his disc out and throws it to the ground. "Where's the Tower? I want you guys to ride with me."

"How do we all fit?"

"Skitz will ride on my shoulders and Sanne will ride on Krieger's shoulders." Ark motions to Skitz to turn around. She does and he kneels down and lifting her up onto his shoulders. "Come on Krieger we have to deactivate the Tower!"

"Ok." Krieger goes to Sanne and gets her up onto his shoulders.

"I guess it's a good thing she isn't wearing a skirt on Lyoko." Ark and Skitz laugh while Sanne and Krieger stare at them. "Ok we have to get going." They all climb onto Ark's disc and he goes up in the air.

"We must go south along the path then go east when I say so." They take off for the activated Tower while things get weird on Earth.

"What happened?" Aelita looks around. She is back at Kadic Academy Senior!

"I don't know." Yumi looks around. They are in Yumi's dorm room. "What the heck?" She sees a calendar that says 2009. "But that means I'm eighteen and you're seventeen."

"Xana must be attacking but how?" Aelita's and Yumi's phones start to ring.

"Attack!" Jeremie was running from his dorm room at Kadic Academy Senior to Ulrich's dorm room.

"I figured that out." Aelita looks at Yumi. "Is that Ulrich?" Yumi nods. "Ulrich figured it out to."

"I'm outside his room right now." Jeremie opens the door without knocking. "Ulrich we have to go to the Factory and stop this!"

"Ok." Time ripples and they are back in Kadic Academy Junior. "We better hurry." Ulrich looks around and sees he is in class. "Jeremie are we going to Lyoko?"

"Yes." Jeremie and the others run out of the class not making up an excuse first.

"Whoa, getting tired." Ark was straining to keep everyone up. "Sis you're useless can you get off my shoulders?"

"Useless?"

"I got the sewer cover off didn't I?"

"Jerk. I'll get down if you're too weak to carry a girl."

"Shut up." Ark continues faster then if they ran but slower then what he normally would. "Dante can't I just take a short cut over the Digital Sea?"

"Yes you could but it would put all of us at risk."

"We have to deactivate the Tower. Just point the way." Dante points and Ark follows.

Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, S.S., and Yumi have made it to the Factory. "We have to hurry."

"How did Xana escape? How did he attack?" They get in the elevator and take it down.

"I don't know or care just…" Time ripples and the original Lyoko Warriors are at home, three years before.

On Lyoko the new Lyoko Warriors see the Tower and two Assassins backing up three Krabes. "Time to get off the Ark express." Ark flies down and everyone jumps off. "This should be easy." Ark gets off the disc.

"What are you doing?" Krieger figured Ark would stay on his disc for more speed and agility.

"I have an idea."

"Dangerous, crazy stupid, or all of the above?"

"Uh, is there another choice?" Ark sends his disc towards the monsters slowly. "I'm gonna get them watch." The monsters see the disc and start to fire. The disc flying low to the ground picks up speed. The monsters continue to fire as it gets closer and closer. "Sanne charge a Scatter Shot."

"Ok." Sanne closes her eyes and starts to concentrate.

"Come and get the bait." Ark starts bringing the disc towards the group. The monsters chase after it firing lasers. "Sanne in three, two one, fire!" Sanne opens her mouth and a dozen laser beams fire out of her mouth. The Assassins break formation but the three Krabes are not so lucky. All three are hit and destroyed.

"Super Leap!" Krieger flies through the air past the disc and lands in front of an Assassin. "Strike!" He cuts an arm off with his broad sword. The Assassin stumbles when it tries to hit Krieger back. He uses his shield to block the Assassin's claw and shoves his sword through the Assassin and into the Eye. He runs away before the Assassin explodes.

"You're good Krieger, what was that, Super Leap?" Krieger nods. "I got that beat, Super Sprint!" Ark concentrates and runs forward so fast the others can't see him. "Hello." Ark jumps in the air and unwraps his tail. He wraps it around the body of the Assassin and swings himself on top of the Assassin. "Goodbye." Ark jams his claws into the Eye of the Assassin then launches himself away from the Assassin. "Go Dante." Dante runs to the Tower and gets in. When the Tower deactivates Dante sends his friends back to Earth.

"Wow man what's going on?" Ark sees the Scanner Room is moving weirdly.

"I think time is going back to normal." The air moves like waves in the ocean for nearly ten minutes then stops.

"Is that it?" Ark smacks his lips. "Did the air stop tasting orange?" Ark's phone rings. He answers it. "Oh, Mira, do you know about Lyoko?"

"Of course I do what happened?"

"Xana's attack is over." Ark looks at the time stamp on his phone. It is the correct day, year, and time. "Which means we should all be in bed."

"Ok Ark. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams Mira."

"You're always in my dreams." Mira hangs up then Ark. "Missions accomplished everyone?"

"Yep." Krieger yawns and stretches. "We need to go to bed."

"I vote for that." Skitz goes over to the elevator. "Are you guys coming?" The others go over and they take the elevator up to the Factory floor.

**A/N If I screwed up the words(Spelled backwards) or something don't say it. I hate dealing with time travel it's to confusing. Damn you Xana and your time travel attacks! Also, if you didn't get the title, A To Z, backwards its Z oT A.**


End file.
